


Watching

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, No Mercy Route, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys watched the whole thing on her monitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning- if you're uncomfortable with vomit you might want to avoid this fic!

**_Slash._ **

Alphys covered her mouth, eyes wide, unable to look away as she watched Undyne melt and turn into white dust. She let out a sharp laugh. Undyne.... Killed by a human. It was unbelievable. No- not a human. A thing.

She felt bile rise in her throat, and vomited the noodles she had eaten for breakfast on the floor.

She looked up at the monitor again- the _thing_ had already continued on it’s way.

Not even a glance at the mound of dust who used to be Undyne, that _it_ had killed in cold blood.

She puked again, nothing but bile.

_“This world will live on!”_ Undyne had said. She had given up her life for this world- the world she had believed in _so much_. She might seem tough and heartless to some, but Alphys knew-, she was just as loving and naive as Papyrus used to be. She wholly believed in the goodness of all monsters- even a pathetic, horrible monster like Alphys.

She _used_ to.

_shesdeadshesdeadshesdeadshesdead_

She began to sob, and fell on her knees, not bothering to get out of the puddle of her own vomit.

She couldn't stop Undyne's death from replaying over and over in her head. She couldn't see through her tears.

_shesdeadshesdeadshesdeadshesdead_

Almost all of her friends were dead, and so was the love of her life. And at the rate that.... that _THING_ was going, she was going to lose ALL of her friends.

She couldn’t- _didn’t_ \- do one single thing to stop it.

_Alphys, you need to evacuate the citizens!_

Right! Evacuation! She needed to .... evacuate..... everyone....

_What’s the point. That **disgusting thing** is just going to find us, kill us. It’s not going to stop at anything to kill us all, it’s already shown me that much. _

She laughed bitterly.

_“If you think I’m going to give up hope, you’re wrong. Because I’ve... got my friends behind me.”_

She swallowed thickly. _I made a promise. A promise to Undyne._  
_If she didn’t give up hope knowing she was about to die, then neither will I._


End file.
